


An Anonymous Letter

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Gen, Letter, found footage-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A letter by an as of yet unidentified writer, recently discovered in a cave. Thought to be very old, but testing results have not come back yet.





	An Anonymous Letter

A Letter From One Who Remains

 

The Final Pam, breaker of worlds, Chieftess of calamities, scourge of man kind.

 

The legend foretold of such a being, one who would come and rain her judgement down upon us all. Like many before us, we didn't believe the prophecies. Little did we know, this would be the generation in which she would finally come.

 

She came to us, and the very earth shook. Her cold eyes gazed at us from her pock-marked face, and it was as if she was seeing beyond us, into our very souls. When you looked into her eyes, you could see untold fathoms hidden in their depths. As if she saw into the deepest code of the universe, knew things no mere human could ever hope to comprehend.

 

She came, and she punished, and when she was finished, the town was in ruins. Some of us were spared, though I know not if we were the lucky ones. We were left to tell the tale of her power, of her infiniteness.

 

She may be dormant right now, returned to whatever plane she calls home, but I know she is still out there- watching. The threat of her might, still constantly lingering over us all. When she returns, _when_ not if, for I have no doubt her work is not finished, god save us all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so this happened.


End file.
